Sonny With a Kiss MY WAY
by channyloverPICTURE100
Summary: Sonny is scared that Chad doesn't wanna kiss her after almost 2 months of dating    srry the summary stinks :
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny With a Kiss!**

**My first version didn't turn out very well so im doin a new version. R&R please!, THX**

**this is my 3rd story im working on! :D**

"Hello im Santiago and welcome back to Tween Weekly T.V. and were back with Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper! The #1 celeb couple!"

(A/N Santiago's questions are bold and the answers aren't)

**How long have you guys been going out?**

C:10 weeks

S: and 2 days

**When did this start?**

S: Well, we first hated each other- well we had to because our shows are rivals, and we always faugh and has a huge feud.. But we had hidden feelings

C:Its actually a funny story, Sonny secretly watched the falls and asked me questions what was goona happen and i ended up asked her out. We kept it a secret but it didn't work out

**So, Chad is Sonny a good kisser?**

C:Psh, yeah uh great u-u-hmm awesome

**Ok, so you haven't kissed**

S: Says who

**Your eyes**

Both: Fine we haven't

**HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ok that's the end of our show im Santiago and you're watching Tween Weekly T.V!**

**Need reivews for next chapter thnx! :D working on 3 stories! **


	2. Does he not wanna kiss me?

**Sorry i haven't updated in awhile! Well, here it is... PLEASE R&R! THNXXXXX: D This chapter is goona be rlly short 2! But i promise they will get longeR! **

"Oh, my god, "Sonny said to Chad while we were driving to Condor Studios. "That was so humiliating" She whined.

"Tell me about it." Chad replied.

(a/n Italics are what they're thinking)

_Maybe Chad doesnt wanna kiss me. Whats so wrong with me! The last time i checked, i am a very kissable person. Maybe i should ask Chad why are relationship is moving so slowly. We've been going out fora pretty long time. But, if i ask him that would sound rlly awkward._

_**What Chad's thinking**_

_This was so humiliating! I really wanna kiss Sonny but i feel like it hasn't been the right time. I want it to be special for the both of us. Wait, Chad what are you saying, that sounds so cocky and cheesy! I hope she doesn't think i don't wanna kiss her._

"Uhm Chad?" Sonny asked with her voice very shaky

"Yeh Sonny" Chad cried.

"Uhm.. do you like not wanna ki- take this road? Sonny said changing her question.

"uhmm idk" Chad Uttered

"i mean like uhmm err seriously, a lot of accidents happen here.." Sonny implied.

" Your'e right, ill take the other road." Chad agreed.

**Sorry, its so short! The story will get longer and MUCH better! PLEASE R&R SO I CAN CONTINUE! THNXX A TONNNN :D**


	3. The Question

WOAH! Sorry i haven't updated in so long! I've been SUPER BUSY lately and ik a lot of you have been waiting! HERE IT IS

**Chad's P.O.V**

As i walked into the cafeteria all I kept thinking about was kissing Sonny. I dreamt, daydream and even practiced it ever since we starts going out 5 months ago! Also what i kept thinking about the Condor Studios 10th Anniversary Prom on Sunday night. I was thinking maybe there, and or course she's my girlfriend so im goona ask her.

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"Hey Shortstack!" Chad greeted Sonny

"Hey egg whites with tomatoes on the side!" Sonny greeted back.

"As you know ,on Saturday is the prom..." Chad reminded Sonny

"Yup!" Sonny said with excitement

"Will you go with me?" Chad asked

"No, Chad I'm going with James Conroy." Sonny said sarcastically

"WHAT!" Chad asked with shock

"CHAD IM JUST KIDDING, of course I'm going with you!" Sonny answered

"PHEW. You scared me" Chad cried relived.

"Pick you up at 8?" Chad asked.

"Yup" Sonny said

C: **leans in**

S: **leans in***

"HEY GUYS!" Nico said as he got into the middle of Chad and Sonny's faces.

**Chad's P.O.V.**

Well at least the kiss will be special.

**Sonny's P.O.V**

UGH! Why won't he kiss me already? Maybe we just aren't right for eachother. Ok, i know this is stupid but i feel like i have to breakup with him. Nah, i'll just wait- but for how long!

**HAAHAHHAHA kinda a cliffy! PLEASE R&R please if u want me to continue.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHSSS WAHHH**


	4. I have something to tell U

**Hey guys, im really bored so im goona uptdate a chapter, THIS DOESNT MEAN THAT IT GOT ALL THE VOTES FOR THE MOST UPTADATED! BTW DID U GUYSSEE MY TWO CHADS? OMG I CRIED WHEN SONNY BROKE UP WITH CHAD BUT THEN THEY GOT BACK TOGETER.. hope i didnt spoil it for any of u!**

**P.S. im making this story like a script so u can picture it as a real eppi! THIS IS GOONA BE SUPER SHORT BC I HAVE HW I PROMISE IT WILL BE LONGER**

***next day**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaay" Chad said as we walked into the cafeteria to sit next to his girlfriend

" Yo Chaddio" Sonny greeted him.

"Listen I gotta talk to you." Sonny mentioned to Chad before he can go onto another topic.

"Yup?" Chad replied.

" I think we..."

"Spit it out Sonny" Chad encouraged Sonny to say her words.

"I think we need to uhm err BREAK UP, THERE I SAID IT." Sonny blurted out

"Wait- what why? Is this some kind of joke?" Chad asked with his eyes watering up.

"Its just i just can't" Sonny replied as she ran out crying

"Great, the great CDC can't show up at a part alone" Chad thought to hiself

" I can't belive im saying this but i need the date" Chad said

**IS THE OLD CDC BACK! PLEASE R&R for nxt chapterr**


	5. Prom

**Sorry i havent updated in awhile! here it is**

**Now the Prom**

**Sonny P.O.V**

Oh god, i managed to find a date, don't like him. He's one of those stupid teen gladiators. I walked arm to arm with him into the prom. Every was whispering "WOAH!, shes Hot!" or "Loook at her!"**(check my profile to see what Sonny AND Chad looked like. ALSO PICTURE SONNY WITH THE HAIR SHE HAS IN THE PIC!)**

**Chad P.O.V**

Woah, well i managed to find a date. One of those trampy fake blondes from "Meal or No Meal". I didn't really like her. Oh well, as i walked in everyone was staring at me _ amazed._ Even this really hot girl with light brown hair and blonde highlights. OMG, wait THATS SONNY! I didn't even know it was her! And who is she with! One of those hunky teen gladiators! im goona get ready to get Sonny jealous!

**Sonny P.O.V.**

Woah! Chad looked hot. Like really hot! And he was with one of those pretty fake blonde tramps. Time to make him jealous. I Took the teen gladiators hand _i think his name was Sam or something like that not sure._ I took his hand and walked over to Chad and.. and... OK FINE ill tell you I made out with The teen gladiator right in Chads face. But, this was one aggressive kiss. It was GROSS. We swapped tounges and everything ewwww. Chad looks jealous, at least it worked!

**Chad P.O.V**

Holy crap! Sonny did not just do that. Only one thing to do. I grabbed that fake girl _Her name was Ashley- i think!._ I grabbed her and kissed her the same way Sonny kissed that freak.

Sonny's face turned red in anger.

**Sonny P.O.V**

O.M.G. He didn't just do that. I accidently blurted out to Chad. " Oh, OK i break up with you 2 days ago and you meet this- "HEY!" The blonde said. "Hey im trying to talk here" Sonny replied. "Anyways i BROKE UP WITH YOU 2 FU***ING DAYS AGO AND YOU ARE ALREADY MAKING OUT WITH THAT TRASH BAG? I DATED YOU FOR 2 MONTHS AND YOU DIDNT EVEN KISS ME ONNE! I CANT BEL-" Sonny got interrupted my Chads lips crashing onto hers.

**No Point of View**

Sonny's eyes opened up wide put still enjoyed it. She kissed back eagerly. All the sudden out of nowhere Chad and Sonny's dates started making out. All you heard from Sonny and Chad was discusting sounds like moaning and groaning. Everybody at the dance was disgusted But they were happy they finally kissed.

**Thnxx for reading ONE MORE CHAPTER GUYYS!**


End file.
